The proposed study would utilize the comprehensive dataset of the Barbados Eye Studies (BESs), which were based on a black population, to address some unanswered questions that are of clinical and public health importance. The specific aims of this proposal do not include the major goals of the BESs, which are addressed elsewhere. Instead, the proposed project would analyze the BESs data to evaluate: 1) The 9- year natural history of intraocular pressure (lOP) and the relationship between changes in lOP and possible risk factors; 2) The 9-year natural history of myopia and hyperopia and associations between changes in these conditions and potential risk factors; 3) The 9-year risk of mortality in persons with cataract and glaucoma; and 4) Visual functioning-related quality of life. The BESs are a series of large epidemiologic studies aimed at investigating the major causes of visual loss in a predominantly black population, providing extensive data on prevalence, incidence and risk factors for major eye diseases. They include the Barbados Eye Study (BES), 1987-1992, and the Barbados Incidence Study of Eye Diseases I and II (BISED I and II), 1992-2003. The study examinations were standardized and extensive, including refraction, visual acuity, Humphrey perimetry, applanation tonometry, lens gradings, blood pressure and anthropometric measurements, medical history and other interview data, glycosylated hemoglobin, and stereo fundus photographs of the disc and macula. The BISED II protocol was extended to include pachymetry measurements and a vision-related quality of life component. Throughout all study phases, mortality data were monitored and relevant information from death certificates was abstracted. The dataset is a unique resource to learn more about ophthalmic diseases in persons of African descent and address questions about their natural history. The considerably high participation in the cohort (84% in BES, [unreadable] 85% in BISED, and 81% in BISED II), as well as the experience of the research team support the feasibility and yield of the proposed study. [unreadable] [unreadable]